Long Nights
by WatchingYou
Summary: Sasuke is being chased by fangirls and needs to hide in the one place they will not find him. Warning: shounenai -Takes place before Sasuke left-


Name: Long nights

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Genre: Romance

Summary: Sasuke is being chased by fan girls and needs to hide in the one place they will not find him. Warning: Yaoi (takes place before Sasuke left)

Rating: T

Notes: This is part of a bet I made with my friend! If I lose I have to write a 15 chapter Tokyo mew mew story that's humor/romance, and is Ichigo X Masaya! This story idea was stuck in my head and would not go away! So here is my first and most likely only Naruto/Sasuke story. I Also want to thank my Beta-Reader AFallingAngel my sister!

----------------------- -------------

Sasuke ran quickly turning a sharp corner trying to lose the evil that followed him. He looked back, but saw he was still being followed. Even though he was a great ninja, he was no match for the power of fangirls. They were following him and were crazier than ever and were not giving up. He should have lost them by know, but could not. He knew he needed to go to where the girls would never think to look for him.

"I got it," he said to himself with a smirk. He ran quickly into the nearby woods. He'd lose them for now, but he knew the girls would find him again soon if he didn't go where he needed to. He carefully got out of the trees and ran into the village hopping from house to house looking for the right one. He reached the small area that he knew he could hide in. He stood in front of the door not sure if he should knock. _Was this really the only way?_ He quickly shook the thought from his head as he knew it was so he knocked on the door. It was quickly answered by Naruto.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Naruto said shocked to see the young Uchiha at his door.

"Let me in, I need a place to hide from those crazy girls," Sasuke commanded. Naruto nodded and let the other boy in, but he was unsure about this. Although part of him hated the jerk part of him was … attracted to Sasuke. Naruto tried to hide it and convince himself that he liked girls, but no matter what he could not shake the feeling.

_"__W__hy do I have to __feel this way about __him?"_ Naruto thought to himself as he sat down at the table with Sasuke on the other side.

"Can I spend the night here?" Sasuke asked hoping his teammate would agree. Sasuke would have never told, but he also felt something towards Naruto. He found sometimes himself staring at Naruto or just thinking about him. One night he had a dream about him and Naruto and knew he was falling for the boy that hated him.

"I guess that's ok," Naruto said much to Sasuke's surprise. He had thought that Naruto would have kicked him out.

"Thanks I guess," Sasuke said. The two boys sat there in silence just kind of looking at each other. They both wanted to speak up because this was awkward, but they could not think of anything to say. So Naruto decided to say something at last.

"So…. How's your day been?" Naruto said unable to think of anything else.

"Ok I guess, how was your day?" Sasuke said back slowly.

"Ok," Naruto said. They both say there for another few minutes until there was a ding. Naruto had been making some instant ramen and got up to get it. He put it on the table and sat down.

"Do you want some?" Naruto asked the black haired boy across the table.

"Sure," Sasuke said standing up to make another pack for himself as Naruto started to eat his. Sasuke's was ready after a few minutes and they ate together talking about random stuff or just sitting quietly.

"So how come you have all those fangirls yet like nobody?" Naruto said to see if he could find out if Sasuke liked anybody. Maybe then he could get over the boy.

"I don't like them. All the girls who like me are so stupid," Sasuke answered without really thinking before he spoke.

"So you don't like anyone?" Naruto said as he took ate more of his ramen.

"I never said that," Sasuke said with a little smirk on his face. Naruto looked confused for a minute before thinking of something.

"Oh so you like a girl who doesn't Like you?"Sasuke said as his smirk grew bigger. He knew this might be the time to tell Naruto how he felt and get it off his chest. It's not like he had a friendship to risk because the two were not what someone would call close.

"So who do you like?" Naruto said getting more confused by the minute.

"Well the persons not a girl" Sasuke said, this caused Naruto to start choking on his ramen noodles.

"What did you say?!" Naruto said as he managed to stop choking on the noodles.

"I said I don't like girls," Sasuke said with a strange smile, then followed the awkward pause.

"Neither do I," Naruto said. It felt good to tell someone that.

"Really?" Sasuke said in shock. Naruto nodded his head and they both just stared at each other for a few minutes and quietly ate the ramen trying to comprehend what the other had just said. Naruto had just finished and threw his cup in the trash.

"So are you going to tell me who you like?" Naruto said breaking the quietness that had started to bug him. Sasuke stood up and walked up in front of Naruto so their faces where a few inches apart.

"You," Sasuke said as he moved forward and kissed Naruto. Naruto did nothing at first out of pure shock and then kissed back. When they broke for air Naruto had something to say."I like you too," Naruto said with a small grin. He took a step back and yawned loudly.

"I'm sleepy. Let me show you where the guest room is," Naruto said.

"Why don't I just sleep next to you?" Sasuke said with a grin like Naruto's. Naruto nodded his head as he gave Sasuke some of his night clothes to wear. They got in Naruto's bed and laid down next to each other.

"Goodnight Naruto," Sasuke said giving Naruto a kiss.

"Goodnight Sasuke."

--------------------------- ---------

That's it! Hoped you liked it! Review but no flames please. Sorry if it was too short :-0


End file.
